Dez Coisas Mais Desejadas
by chishiki
Summary: Ron faz uma lista contendo dez coisas que ele mais deseja. // " .. a minha mente definitivamente não funcionava direito aos dezesseis anos."


**Disclaimer; **Harry Potter não me pertence, beijos.

**Dez Coisas Mais Desejadas**

**10 - **Uma vassoura nova, naturalmente. Eu sei, eu sei, é um pedido um tanto idiota, mas a minha já está _literalmente_ caindo aos pedaços e eu não sei mais o que eu faço com ela. A grande porcaria das vassouras é que elas simplesmente não se reconstituem por meio de magia. Eu me pergunto _quem_ as confecciona. Droga. Por que vassouras tem de ser tão caras? Elas podiam custar alguns nuques e ia ser a maior festança.

**9** - Quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu queria um cavalo alado gigante para viajar entre os bosques e matos. Já que eu tive a experiência _maravilhosa_, para não dizer outra coisa, de andar num Testrálio, é de se supor que meu desejo tenha mudado. Mas não, não mudou. Além do mais, cavalos alados gigantes são mais legais do que aqueles Testrálios horrorosos.

**8 - **Eu estou com fome, então desejo muito uma torta enorme e gigante, com uma cereja no topo.

**7 - **Um professor decente de Poções. O Slughorn consegue ser melhor do que o Snape, mas a barriga dele me distrai dos meus afazeres como bom aluno. Fica balançando enquanto ele anda. Parece uma espécie de gelatina gigante dentro da blusa, o que faz a gente se perguntar onde ela se gruda e... Eca. Que nojo. Tomara que no ano que vem a gente saia em busca do que quer que seja que tenhamos que buscar para derrotar Voldemort e não precise ver a banha do Slughorn dançando uma conga.

**6 - **Que Dumbledore ressuscite dos mortos. Ele aparentemente deixou uma missão totalmente "heróica" para eu, o Harry e a Mione seguirmos e não deixou nenhuma mísera pista. Nenhum "Olhem, alunos, não sigam a luz", ou coisa parecida. Meu Deus. Ele bem que podia dar uma ajuda. Ou eu vou procurar um daqueles centros espíritas, que a Gina falou que existem no mundo dos trouxas e mandar uma vidente chamar o diretor.

**5 - **Eu quero ter uma varinha que me obedeça de forma plausível. Não que a nova não obedeça, mas de vez em quando ela tem uma espécie de surto e age estranho. Como eu vou poder fazer um mísero _Abaffiato_ se a minha varinha é uma verdadeira bosta? Com todo respeito (se um dia eu enlouquecer e entregar esta lista para papai ou para mamãe), é claro.

**4 - **Você-Sabe-Quem morto. Mortinho. Sem nenhum sopro de vida nos pulmões. E eu falo mesmo. Quero dizer, quem é aquele _cara de cobra_ para armar uma guerra enorme só porque não quer nenhum vestígio de sangue trouxa no mundo? Ele tem noção que o próprio pai dele era um trouxa? Eu me pergunto se ele tem alguma coisa na cabeça além daquela comida que a Mione falou que existia, um tal de _ramacão_¹.

**3 - **Provando ao mundo que eu tenho um coração, desejo que os de bem sobrevivam. Quem diabos precisa de gente decente morta? Ah, sim. Você-Sabe-Quem. Desculpe. Foi um lapso momentâneo.

**2 - **Paz na Terra e um pôr-do-sol dourado.

**1 - **Hermione. Claro que ela não deveria estar aqui (assim como o meu rosto não deveria estar vermelho), porque diferentemente do que ela (e meio mundo) pensa, eu não acho que ela seja apenas uma pessoa, no caso, uma _coisa mais desejada_. Eu acho dela muitas e muitas coisas em palavras difíceis usadas por trouxas que ela nem deve saber que eu sei, mas nada a ver com objetos. Isso não me impede de desejá-la, de querer estar com ela. De querer o tempo todo abraçar ela (droga. Continuo parecendo um tomate), de simplesmente querer beijá-la nos lábios cor-de-rosa e de _gostar_ dela de verdade. Droga. O mundo é cruel.

Com sinceridade,

_R. Weasley_

Hermione Weasley dobra uma carta em pergaminho amarelado e a fecha num envelope vermelho, característico de berradores, entregando-a ao marido com uma risada divertida. Ronald Weasley recebe, com as bochechas ainda rosadas, fazendo-o parecer de novo um rapaz de dezesseis anos, e a guarda rapidamente no criado mudo, dando um tapinha na gaveta com a varinha para que nenhum dos filhos ou George abra e leia a carta.

Ele se apruma na cama onde ele e a esposa conversam e a encara com uma certa expectativa nos olhos azuis.

- O que achou? - ele pergunta com a voz rouca por falta de uso. Pigarreia, mas Hermione ainda o olha como se ele não pensasse como uma pessoa normal e ria quase silenciosamente.

Ron fecha a cara, o que acentua ainda mais a sua repentina semelhança com o seu eu mais jovem.

- Achei extremamente fofa, Ron, você sabe - fala Hermione com um sorriso, se aproximando de Ron e o abraçando. Recosta a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e evita encará-lo nos olhos, tentando esconder suas bochechas rosadas.

- Eu sei? - ele pergunta, surpreso, mas o tom era de zombaria. Hermione revira os olhos e dá um beijo nos lábios dele, se afastando para recostar-se nos travesseiros, mas ainda perto dele.

- A parte do cavalo alado gigante foi bastante bizarra - admite a mulher, tentando conter uma risada. - E a parte da torta foi bem característica sua. O Slughorn era um bom professor, sim, Ron. Eu também queria que o Dumbledore ressuscitasse, mas o que você falou foi muito indelicado. O número um... - O tom de rosa nas bochechas de Hermione ficou ligeiramente mais evidente -... Foi fofo, por falta de palavra melhor.

- Obrigado - ele agradece, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Hermione percebeu a zombaria mais transparente do que nunca do seu tom de voz, mas riu de novo e não falou nada, recostada nos travesseiros, tão perto dele.

"Você sabe que a minha mente _definitivamente_ não funcionava direito aos dezesseis anos", ele continua, os olhos azuis se desviando para os lábios de Hermione e depois voltando rapidamente aos olhos castanhos dela.

- É, eu sei - ela fala, dando de ombros, apesar de estar começando a sentir as costumeiras borboletas que nunca haviam sumido quando ele estava perto dela, daquele jeito, com as bocas a centímetros de distancia.

- Você é meu raiozinho luminoso de sol, Hermione - diz Ron com uma risada de escárnio para cima da esposa. As borboletas no estômago da mulher não pareciam que iriam embora tão cedo.

- Também sei disso - ela sorri, e finalmente se curva para beijá-lo. Ron estica o pescoço, esperando pelo encontro dos lábios, que não veio. Ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha vermelha erguida. - Mas, Ron, por favor, não faça outra lista dessas.

Ron sorri diabolicamente.

- Tarde demais. Acabei de formular outra. - Antes que Hermione pudesse exclamar de surpresa, ele segura a cintura dela e finalmente a beija. Ela corresponde com a mesma vontade. Quando se separam, ele encosta a testa na dela, a olhando nos olhos e sussurra: - Acho que você pode adivinhar um dos itens com facilidade.

E uma das alças da camisola de Hermione misteriosamente cai pelo ombro.

¹ - macarrão.

**N/A: **É como todo mundo diz: a gente nunca esquece a primeira Ron/Hermione.


End file.
